


There's A First Time For Everything

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Justin to have his dream come true.</p><p>This story is a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/443477">The Future Belongs To...</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

"Justin, I need you to fuck me." The words echoed in the silent loft.

Justin stared at Brian, who looked everywhere but at him. 'He needs me to fuck him?' Justin was trying very hard not to do a little happy dance lying down and at the same time he was terrified. This was something completely new. Every time he began to feel like he had some sort of control over this non-relationship Brian pushed him in a new direction, leaving him clueless.

Justin turned to Brian. "You want me to fuck you?"

Brian sneered at him. "Well, I said that, didn't I?"

"No, you said 'I need you to fuck me' and that is technically not the same thing." God, Justin hated himself for speaking like this and decided to start over. "I'm scared as hell, Brian. I don't want to fuck this up."

Brian pulled Justin closer and kissed him. "Justin, listen to me. This is not something I do every day. It's been years since I've let someone fuck me."

"Years? It's been years? Gee, thanks for not putting any pressure on me."

"I have seen you fuck tricks in the backroom. It's not like you don't know how to do it."

"Yes, of course I know how to fuck tricks, but this is you. I mean, it's Brian Kinney begging me to fuck him."

"I did not beg!"

"Yeah, you kind of did. But that's okay, I'm not telling anyone." Justin felt his self confidence bounce back and decided to do this in his own way, not the way Brian expected.

Justin looked down at Brian's semi hard cock and laid across the bed. He slowly began to lick at the tip before sucking the head of Brian's cock in his mouth, along with two of his own fingers. When Brian started to breathe harder Justin pulled his fingers out of his mouth and circled one of them around Brian's hole. Opening his mouth wide, Justin took in all of Brian's cock. At the same time he pushed one finger inside of him. Seconds later, he added another finger.

"Justin, I need you to fuck me right now! I'm not going to last!" Brian panted and began to move his hips faster and faster, fucking himself on Justin's fingers.

Justin pulled his fingers out and Brian looked up at him with glazed eyes and dark red lips. "Don't worry. I will fuck you, but not tonight." Before Brian had time to register what he'd said, Justin pushed three fingers into him hard and moved them over Brian's prostate again and again. Brian shouted as he came.

"What the fuck, Justin? I wanted you to fuck me, not finger me!" Brian sounded angry, but he did smile at Justin.

"I know, but right now I'm tired and I really need to sleep. I'm working the early shift tomorrow." Justin turned off the light and fell asleep. 

Brian stared at him. Does he really think he can turn down Brian fucking Kinney just like that? On second thought, if anyone would do it, it would be this twink. 'He never follows the rules I make up,' Brian sighed on his way to sleep.

For the next couple of days Brian was busy at work and didn't see Justin until the weekend. On Friday night the gang met up at the diner for dinner. Justin was working, taking orders and flirting with the customers, but when he ran past their table Brian took a hold of his arm and made him sit in his lap. When Justin laughed and wiggled around Brian gripped his hips and held him still. "Don't make me horny if you don't have time to fix it," he growled into Justin's ear, making him smile. Brian was already hard, and sadly, Justin didn't have the time to help him out.

"We're going to Woody's later. Are you coming?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm working late and then I have to finish some homework." Justin smiled at Emmett and stood up.

"Want me to give you a ride to Deb's when your shift is over?"

"No thanks, Brian. I'll walk home with Deb. Now I really need to get back behind the counter." Justin kissed Brian and then left. He didn't turn around but he could feel Brian staring at his back. Justin wasn't sure if anyone had ever turned down an offer from Brian before.

Brian watched him leave and shook his head. Mikey and Emmett looked at him questioningly. 

"Is Justin okay?" Emmett asked.

"How the fuck would I know?!" Brian got up and left, ignoring Mikey's surprised expression.

The next night at Babylon Justin danced with a very sexy guy. Brian saw them the minute he stepped onto the dance floor. The guy was practically humping Justin. Justin didn't seem to mind. He was more interested in dancing. Just when Brian started to walk toward them the guy said something to Justin. Justin nodded and they walked into the back room.

Brian grabbed the nearest trick he could get his hands on and dragged him into the back room. He wasn't jealous, of course. He just wanted to fuck and if Justin happened to be getting a blow job right next to him he just might watch.

Fuck! The sounds Justin was making was driving Brian crazy. He pounded harder and faster into his trick's ass as he looked to his left, where Justin was leaning against the wall. Justin's pants were around his ankles and his trick's mouth was around his cock. Judging from the way he was moaning, the trick was obviously doing a great job. Brian matched his movements with Justin's hips, and just before he came, Justin looked up and locked his eyes with Brian's and they came together.

They got dressed in no time and Brian slung an arm around Justin. "You sleep at the loft tonight," he whispered into Justin's ear. Brian saw that Justin was smiling but when he said nothing Brian felt slightly insecure. Justin was supposed to chatter...He didn't know what to do with a silent Justin.

Back at the loft Justin took a shower while Brian laid down on top of the bed. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached for a condom and some lube. He placed the condom beside him on the bed and slicked his fingers, touching one of his fingertips to his hole, pushing in just the tiniest bit. God, it felt good. Making sure that he was really wet and open, he took a toy out of the drawer. He chose a long dildo that closely resembled Justin's dick size. 'That boy has a surprisingly large cock' he thought, while lubing up the toy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Justin had come out of the shower and was standing behind him, following his every move. He'd never before played with a toy on himself while someone else watched. It was something strictly private that he did when the need to get fucked became too strong to resist, but he'd already told Justin what he wanted so he guessed that the damage was done. It felt kind of dirty actually; not something that he felt every day.

Brian got up on all fours, reached an arm around his back, and ran the head of the dildo slowly around his hole. He was lost in the sensation, feeling the pressure against his opening. He pushed a little bit harder, took a deep breath, exhaled, and felt the head slide inside. Unable to control himself, he let out a moan. Brian closed his eyes and pretended it was Justin's cock about to fuck him. Pushing the dildo all the way in, he almost cried out. Fuck, it had been a long time since he'd felt so full. This toy was fucking huge.

Brian let himself get used to the feeling before he started to pull out and push in faster and harder. Panting, he felt sweat dribbling down his body and his legs shaking. He glanced at Justin, who was still behind him, hard cock in hand, stroking it in rhythm with Brian's moves.

Justin couldn't believe the image in front of him. This had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Fuck, it had to be the hottest thing anyone had ever seen. The way Brian put himself on display was amazing. There was no way he was going to say no to this opportunity ever again.

Justin walked closer to Brian and reached out one hand. Touching Brian's ass he started to rub it, making Brian gasp. Justin took a hold of Brian's arm and Brian let go of the dildo. Justin changed his mind. This was the hottest thing he'd ever seen...Brian in bed on all fours, head down, body wet with sweat, shaking. And he had a huge dildo wedged deeply in his ass.

Justin felt his cock grow even harder and wetter. Carefully, he pulled the dildo out of Brian's ass. Brian wrinkled his forehead but didn't say anything. Justin knew it had to hurt. He bent down to lick over Brian's hole a few times before quickly putting on the condom and lubing it up. He wasn't going to ask Brian if he was sure that he wanted this. Brian had already asked a few days ago and this was his way of silently begging for it.

Justin told Brian to roll over. He wanted to watch him the first time he fucked him. He wanted to see every emotion in Brian's face. Kneeling between Brian's legs, Justin pushed just the head of his cock inside of Brian's open hole, feeling the heat and tightness. He looked down at Brian. Brian's eyes were closed but he let out a moan that sounded suspiciously close to "Justin."

Justin pushed all the way in and then had to stop moving to not come right away. This was no way near fucking a trick. This was making love to the man he loved. When Brian looked up at him and nodded, Justin started to move again. He fucked Brian hard and fast and used every move that he knew Brian liked to use on him. Brian made small noises that turned Justin on, moaning and cursing, taking a hold of Justin's legs and urging him on to move faster.

Brian's cock was dripping and Justin wanted to lick him clean. Justin pounded his thick cock inside of Brian a few more times until he just couldn't hold off any longer. He shouted as he came and a second later Brian came, shooting cum all over Justin's chest.

Justin pulled out carefully and laid down beside Brian. Brian bent his neck and placed his head on Justin's chest. Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair just like Brian did with him after sex.

Brian closed his eyes, inhaling Justin's scent. It had been years since he'd let anyone fuck him. And that had been a nameless trick he had picked up on a business trip. This was something entirely different. This was sex, love, trust, and friendship in a mix that he had never before experienced.

Brian knew that Justin wanted to ask if it had been okay but he didn't want to talk about it. He just kissed Justin long and hard and murmured a "thank you", hoping that Justin would get the message.


End file.
